Return to Moonscar Island
by thequeenxofhearts
Summary: In the last year, 15 people have disappeared from Moonscar Island without a trace. With the help of Detective Beau Neville, the gang must return to Moonscar Island to find the truth behind the disappearances. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

New Orleans Police Department

New Orleans, Louisiana

Detective Beau Neville stood in front of the whiteboard in his office, studying photographs pinned to a whiteboard, "Fifteen disapperances in one year, and I'm still no closer to finding a suspect since the first case." He said to himself, sighing, he grabbed the file of the latest victim from the table; _Victim is Joshua Pickett, last seen Friday 18thth January at the docks in New Orleans waiting to take a ferry to Moonscar Island, to search for rare plant species for his collection. After failing to return home at the agreed time, and answer his phone, his mother, Elenore Pickett called the police."_

"Hmmm…" He mumbled, "I wonder."

He grabbed his phone and flipped through his contacts, then pressed the call button on the selected contact.

"Hello, it's Beau Neville, I need help."

* * *

Buffalo, New York

The Gang's Office

"What do you think?" Shaggy asked. "He asked for our help." Fred said. "Then we help him." Daphne said. "I'm sure Detective Neville can handle it without us." Velma bluntly. "Huh?" The rest of the gang asked confused.

"Velma, the detective asked for our help with a year-old missing persons case, _fifteen_ victims." Shaggy reminded her. "You're just excited to go for the chillies and hot sauce." Velma said. "True, but like solving this case might do us good." Shaggy said.

Since the Clifford Murder case, the gang had had a difficult year getting back to normal, and trying to focus on big cases.

"We'll be fine." Fred said, reassuringly.

"Ok, fine. We'll go." Velma said. "Like, we were gonna go, with or without you, Velm." Shaggy said, Daphne seemed to be the only one who noticed Velma looking anxious.

"Ok, if we're going to New Orleans we should leave tonight. There's some stuff that I need to do. I'm going to get some fuel in the Mystery Machine and then I'll go and see my mom." Fred said, "I'll see you at home." He said, kissing Daphne, she blushed when he pulled away, then he left the office.

"Scoob an' I are gonna get some food, then we're gonna head home and start packin'." Shaggy said, as he and Scooby left the office.

"What are you so nervous about?" Daphne asked, she and Velma were alone in the office. "I'm not nervous about anything." Velma said, sharply. "Uh-huh." Daphne smiled, suspiciously, "We've been friends for years, I know when you're lying, just like I can tell when Freddie is hiding something from me." Daphne said.

"Are you nervous about going back to New Orleans, since what happened the last time we were there?" Daphne asked. "No." Velma said. "Then what are you so anxious about?" Daphne asked. Velma takes a deep breath, knowing Daphne wasn't going to give up. "The last time we were in New Orleans, we met Beau. When we left Moonscar Island and we got back to the city, Beau and I had a… _thing_." Velma said.

It took Daphne a few seconds to realise what Velma was trying to say, and when she finally got it, she gasped. "You and Beau had sex!" She exclaimed. "Keep your voice down!" Velma exclaimed. "What, nobody's here!" Daphne exclaimed. "Why the hell didn't you say anything?" She asked. "I didn't want to talk about it." Velma said. "When we left New Orleans, he and I both agreed that it didn't happen." Velma said.

"Why?" Daphne asked. "Long distance relationships don't work, we hardly knew each-other and I thought _you_ liked him." Velma said. "Fred and I have been together for _nine_ years, we were just in a bad place back then. But he's all I want, and I can tell, you're still not over this fling you and Beau had." Daphne said.

"I _am_ over it, Daphne. Please don't tell anyone about this." Velma said. "I won't tell anyone, I promise." Daphne said.

 _New Orleans – 6 years ago_

 _It was late, Shaggy and Scooby had found a chilli restaurant in the city and Daphne and Fred had decided to go back to their hotel room, probably to talk about what had happened on Moonscar Island, "Or having sex." Velma mumbled to herself, sitting on her bed._

 _She thought about the terrifying events that had occurred on Moonscar Island. Throughout their journey through Louisiana they had encountered many men and women dressed as monsters and committed crimes, but on Moonscar Island, they had encountered real zombies and real monsters. "Fuck it." She said, she grabbed her coat and her purse and decided to go to the bar downstairs._

 _The bar was nearly empty, two young girls sat in the corner drunkenly giggling away, a couple in the other corner and two men sat at the back of the bar. Velma sat at the bar and ordered herself a whisky, she didn't know if she'd like it or not, but she was going to drink it anyway, she needed something strong. She took a sip of the alcoholic beverage and regretted it instantly, "Ugh, how does Daphne do this?" She said in disgust._

 _"I was thinking that when I saw her and Fred heading back to their room with a bottle of whisky." A familiar voice said. "Beau?" Velma asked as he sat next to her, "What are you doing here?" She asked. "Same as you; drinking my problems away." He said. "I'm not doing that." Velma said. "Sure, you are." Beau replied._

 _"You don't seem like a drinker, unlike your friends." He said. Velma looked at the glass of whisky. "You should try something else." Beau said. "Can I get an amaretto for the lady, please?" He asked the bartender, "Sure thing, detective." He said, and began to pour Velma a drink. Beau took her whisky and drank it in one go._

 _The bartender gave Velma the glass of amaretto, copying Beau, she drank it in one, "That wasn't as bad as I thought." She said, Beau chuckled, at her cringing face._

 _Then a few more drinks later, Velma and Beau realised how late it was and decided to head back to their hotel rooms. Beau walked Velma to her room, but for a reason she can't explain; Velma kissed Beau, and he kissed her back._

 _Their lips didn't part, he was in her room, and then in her bed with her, doing something Velma never thought she would do with a stranger._

 _The next day, Velma and Beau agreed that their night together didn't happen, and they wouldn't tell anyone. The drive back to New York, Velma tried to forget the night, but it didn't help that Daphne and Fred were being 'couply', as Shaggy put it. 'They definitely had sex last night.' Velma thought to herself, but she couldn't forget the way Beau made her feel, it was nothing like she'd felt before._

Velma pulled her suitcase down from the top shelf of her closet, she opened it onto her bed and began to carelessly throw her clothes into the case. "It's January." She muttered, as she opened the bottom draw of the chest of drawers and pulled out her scarf and gloves before she threw them into her case, and then a few pens and notepads, then finally she collapsed on to the bed. "What is wrong with me?" She groaned, holding a pillow onto her face.

"Take a deep breath Velma! I told him it was nothing and he's probably moved on. He probably thought it was nothing." She told herself. It had been six years since she last saw Beau, and though she tried to convince herself that he'd moved on and was probably married now, deep down she hoped he still hadn't forgotten her.

She sighed, "Focus Velma!" She threw the pillow to one side, climbed off the bed. She emptied her case and began to repack it properly.

Then she heard her phone buzzing on her desk, "Oh great." She mumbled, she answered the phone, "Hello Detective Neville."

* * *

Daphne and Fred laid on their bed kissing, Fred on his back and Daphne on top of him, they kissed passionately for a few minutes before he rolled them over and was now on top of Daphne, without breaking the kiss.

His tongue brushed against her lips and she moaned as it slid into her mouth and wrestled with hers. While he was kissing her, Fred unbuttoned the two top buttons of her shirt, Daphne moaned as he did so.

He moved his lips from hers and down to her neck. Both moaning as he sucked on her skin, she ran her fingers through his hair. "Freddie." She moaned, he smiled.

Then Daphne's phone rang on the bedside table, Fred growled hearing the sound that disturbed them, Daphne looked over at it, "I need to get that." She said. "No." He groaned, grabbing her hand. "Yes Freddie, it's Velma. It's could be about the case." Daphne said. Fred groaned as let Daphne grab her phone.

"Hey Velma," Daphne said, laying back down underneath Fred, who he lowered his lips back down to her neck, kissing gently. Daphne stroked his hair as he did so.

"Ok, did he say anything else?" Daphne asked "Ok, we'll pick you up in a bit, bye." She said, quickly hanging up. She let Fred kiss her a bit longer before she decided they should get ready.

"Looks like everythin', Scoob." Shaggy said, zipping up a duffle bag, a suitcase laid packed by the bedroom door, but the duffle bag was filled with snacks. "Like, it's a long way t'New Orleans, an' y'know how Fredster likes to drive everywhere, so we have 'in-between mean snacks', travel snacks, Scooby Snacks, an' like a list of every fast-food restaurant between here an' Louisiana." Shaggy said, as Scooby tucked a scruffy piece of paper into the pocket of the duffle bag.

Shaggy checked the time on his phone, he wore a watch but only because his mother said it made him look smart. "Like, we'd better get a move on Scoob, the gang'll be here in a minute." He said.

After picking everyone up, the gang headed to their office to grab a few things; Velma was organised for an investigation, she made up a small box of the essentials; flashlights, magnifying glasses and binoculars, gloves, notepads and pens, even though she'd packed some in her suitcase, she would never leave without back up pens and notepads. Once she was ready, they headed to New Orleans, stopping for food along the way, of course.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

New Orleans, Louisiana

"Like, I remember this place!" Shaggy exclaimed as Fred parked opposite the market where they first met Lena, and Shaggy and Scooby had a very hot and spicy sandwich.

"It's not as busy as I remember." Velma said, as the gang took their bags out of the Mystery Machine. They headed into the hotel across the road. After they'd checked in and put their bags in their rooms, they headed down to the police station to meet Beau.

"Detectives." A familiar voice said, as they entered the police station, "Detective Neville." Fred greeted, shaking his hand. "It's great to see you, you all look well." He said, looking at Velma, "Thank you for coming on such short notice." Beau said. "Like, we're happy to help Detective." Shaggy said. "Let's get started." He said, leading the gang to his office.

The gang stood in front of the whiteboard, "This case has had me stumped for the last year, fifteen disappearances in one year and I have not found a suspect or a motive." Beau said, Velma pulled out her notepad and pen, "It started the beginning of last year, the first victim was sixty-five-year-old Hector Andrews, he was fishing in the bayou, legally and he was putting the fish back in the water. We found his notepad and pen, he was just weighing and measuring them." Beau said.

He took a deep breath, "He was reported missing by his wife, she said he had gone fishing but hadn't returned on time and she got worried. When she said he had been fishing we suspected that he had gotten lost or lost his boat while he was still on the island, our worst-case scenario was that he'd drowned, but we couldn't find him." Beau said.

"There is this too." Beau said, turning his attention to the old TV in the corner, "We're not sure why Hector Andrews decided to go fishing in such cold weather, but the next disappearance took place on April twelfth, and then a few cases after that on June twelfth, two teenagers Arthur Bearer and Ryan Ball decided to go onto the island."

Beau turned to TV on and footage from a camera played;

 ** _"What's up guys, it's me Arthur here with my buddy Ryan and guess where we are today? Moonscar Island!"_**

Arthur Bearer looked young, from what the gang could see, he was wearing a red lumberjack shirt and a blue bomber jacket. Then the camera panned from Arthur to Ryan Ball, he was also young, and he wore a black shirt which looked like it had AC/DC on the front and he wore a plain black jacket.

"They were both nineteen, Arthur and Ryan had a ghost hunting interest and had their own YouTube Channel." Beau said. "Horror Hunting with Ryan and Arthur, like I aware of their channel, Sugie watches it all the time." Shaggy said.

 ** _"Hundreds of years ago a pirate named Morgan Moonscar discovered the island and named it Moonscar Island. Before two-thousand and twelve, there had been strange disappearances on the island, then when two-thousand and twelve came to an end, the disappearances stopped. But, on January 10th, this year, people started disappearing again. Ready Ryan?"_**

Arthur turned the camera to Ryan, who looked very nervous about being on the island, and it made the gang's stomachs drop.

 ** _"Sure."_**

 ** _"Then let's get going."_**

Arthur turned the camera away from Ryan and pointed it towards the thick woodland of the island.

 ** _"Morgan Moonscar, are you here?"_**

Ryan shouted, Velma could feel her body begin to shake as she remembered their experience on the island, six years ago.

 ** _"Maybe we should go further into the woods?"_**

 ** _"Maybe we- did you hear that?"_**

Arthur stopped himself as he heard a rustling in the background.

 ** _"You scared Artie?"_**

Ryan joked, Arthur laughed a little, but the rustling was heard again.

 ** _"Dude, it's probably just a rabbit or a fox or something."_**

Ryan said, teasing his friend.

 ** _"Probably but-"_**

The film stopped, "The battery either ran put or something went wrong with their camera, but this is all that was filmed." Beau said. "There was no sign of any animal that might have attacked the missing people, I've sent a helicopter with a night vision camera over the island but they've not seen anything, myself and a team of armed officers searched the island and we found nothing and I've sent a dive team into the water several times but they've found nothing.

"So, what are you like, suspectin'?" Shaggy asked. "I promised Mrs Andrews I'd do my best to find Hector, but I don't know what to think of all this." Beau said.

"You said there are fifteen missing people?" Daphne asked. "Yes, that's correct." Beau said. "All the victims are male." Fred said, looking at the whiteboard. "It's probably nothing to do with the case, a lot of the victims were fishing, others were leaf collectors, but those two boys were just…kids, they were the youngest." Beau said.

"Have you checked the house?" Velma asked. "Yes, when we searched the island, we searched inside the house, but there was nothing, the house didn't look like it had been touched since we left it." Beau said.

"Can we have the missing persons reports and the statements made by the relatives?" Velma asked. "Of course." Beau said, he opened a cabinet and gave Velma fifteen case files, she photocopied each statement, then the gang and Beau read through each statement and highlighted anything suspicious.

When they had finished, they discussed their findings, they had each highlighted parts in the statements which showed that the missing people had mentioned something about hearing or seeing something before they died.

"Looks like we might have some research to do." Daphne said. "Well, in that case I'm going on a coffee run. Anybody want anything?" Velma asked. "Like, hot chocolate please." Shaggy asked. "I'll come with you." Beau said. "Fred, Daphne, black coffee?" Velma asked quickly, Fred, Daphne and Scooby noticed Velma acting awkward, but Shaggy was too busy thinking about hot chocolate with chilli peppers to notice, "Erm, sure. Thanks, Velma." Fred said.

"Come on, let's go. The sooner we get back the sooner we can solve the case." Beau said, leaving the office, Velma gave Daphne a look before she followed Beau.

"What was that about?" Fred asked. "Yeah, anyone would think she was like, in love with him." Shaggy joked, and he, Fred and Scooby laughed. Daphne shrugged, trying not to act suspicious, but Fred noticed. "Wait a sec, Daph. She does, doesn't she?" He asked, Shaggy and Scooby stopped laughing, Daphne nodded.

"Well, like I can't really blame her, he is like a handsome dude." Shaggy said, Fred rolled his eyes.

* * *

"How have you been?" Beau asked as he and Velma stood in the queue. "Fine, how have you been?" She asked. "Fine." Beau replied. "Listen, what happened six years ago was… a mistake, we were both drunk and it shouldn't have happened." Velma said quickly, Beau raised his eyebrows at her. "What?" She asked. "You should know that I haven't thought about that night since you told me to forget about it the next morning." Beau said, Velma felt her cheeks turning red, "But it seems like you haven't stopped thinking about it." Beau winked at her and Velma's eyes widened and she felt her cheeks burning.

"Can I help you?" The barista asked, "Hello there," Beau said cheerfully, "Can we get two black coffees, one latte and a hot chocolate please?" He smiled, the young girl smiled back, "Any cream and marshmallows with your hot chocolate, sir?" She asked. "Sure, why not." Beau smiled, "What do you want Velma?" He asked.

"A white coffee, please." Velma asked. "All to go please." Beau smiled.

Waiting for the drinks felt like hours to Velma, with Beau standing close by, but Velma watched the other customers in the café, trying to pretend that what _just_ happened between her and Beau, did _not_ just happen, she had sure made a fool of herself. Had Beau really forgotten about her? It had been six years, but she had told him to forget, and he had forgotten.

Maybe Daphne was right, maybe Velma was more into Beau than she thought.

Finally, the drinks were ready, and they headed back to the police station.

* * *

Daphne and Fred were using Daphne's laptop to research somethings in the statements. One of the statements written by the wife of Steven Grady, said that he heard there was a fishing competition, to find the biggest catfish in America, which was Big Mona who lived in the waters around Moonscar Island.

Daphne and Fred searched and searched but couldn't find anything relating to a fishing competition in New Orleans, nor even in America.

"This is so strange." Daphne said. "I'll say." Fred added. "D'you guys think this has anythin' t'do with the cat creatures?" Shaggy asked, sitting on a spinny chair with his laptop on his lap. "No, they all died, we saw it." Daphne said.

"Rats had rowing eyes." Scooby said. "Like, y'mean Simone's cats?" Shaggy asked. "Reah." Scooby said. "It could have just been sunlight in their eyes, Scoob." Fred said. "Yeah, I'm sure these disappearances from Moonscar Island are just coincidental." Daphne said.

Beau and Velma returned with the coffees and a donut for Scooby. "So, what did you guys find?" Velma asked. "Well, in the statement Rachel Grady gave about her missing husband, he said there was a fishing competition to find the biggest catfish in America, she said he researched and the nearest one was in Big Mona. We searched and searched for anything about a fishing competition and we couldn't find anything, nothing about a fishing competition in New Orleans or anywhere in America." Fred said.

"That's strange." Velma said. "Indeed." Beau said. "So, like how did Mr Grady find out about the competition?" Shaggy asked. "It was emailed to him." Beau said, "I remember Rachel Grady was in hysterics when she couldn't find the email, she said Steven showed it to her and he was excited about it. So, we took his laptop and searched through all his emails and files, and we couldn't find it."

"Does Mr Skinner live nearby?" Fred asked. "Yeah, he's the dock master he's always down on the docks from dawn till dusk." Beau said, "He also feeds the fish down there too."

"I think we should go see him and ask him a few more questions." Fred said. "No, Velma and I will speak to Mr Skinner, you go back to the hotel Freddie, you're tired, you've been driving for hours." Daphne said.

"No, I'll be fine." Fred said, fighting back a yawn. "Fredster, we'll be fine, Daph an' Velm can speak t'Mr Skinner and Beau, Scoob an' Me will speak t'couple of the locals." Shaggy said.

"Ok, fine. Call me if you need me." Fred said, quickly kissing Daphne's and giving her the keys to the Mystery Machine.

Velma quickly grabbed her notepad and her coffee, and she and Daphne headed out to the van and headed to the docks.

Shaggy picked up a piece of paper, "What's that?" Beau asked. "I made a list of people who gave statements on the missing people, and those statements had somethin' suspicious in them that I thought we could like check out." Shaggy said. "Let's go." Beau said, grabbing his car keys.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Daphne and Velma arrived at the docks, as the climbed out of the Mystery Machine they saw a man walking along the docks towards a cabin. The logo on the back of the man's coat was the same as on the flag above the cabin and on the gate entrance to the docks; **SKINNER'S DOCK AND BOAT HIRE**

The man approached them as they walked along the docks. "Well, what can I do for you ladies?" He asked, he had a jolly voice and kind eyes. "Are you Mr Skinner?" Daphne asked. "Yes I am." He smiled, Daphne smiled back, his moustache and beard reminded her of Santa Claus.

"I'm Detective Dinkley and this is my partner, Detective Blake." Velma said, as she and Daphne showed him their detective badges. "You here about the missing people?" He asked. "Yes, we are." Velma said. "We understand that your son disappeared from Moonscar Island, is that right Mr Skinner?" Daphne asked. "Yes, my boy, Liam." Mr Skinner said, then he smiled, "He was a good boy, sweet an' polite, didn't get that from me, I tell you that." He chuckled.

"I know you gave the police a statement when Liam disappeared, but was there anything that you might have forgotten to tell the police or something you remember since you gave your statement?" Velma asked.

"No, but I'll tell you ladies what I told the police, like I said, my Liam was a good boy. He helped me on the docks, workin', not just my son, but my business partner." Mr Skinner smiled, "June last year, a man called Christopher Moon, he came an' hired a boat t'go fishin', but he was gone a long time, so my Liam decided he'd get a in a boat and go look for him, but he didn't come back."

"Then you called the police?" Daphne asked, Mr Skinner nodded. "They sent armed officers, divers and a helicopter over to the island, but they never found nothin'." Mr Skinner said.

"We're sorry about your son, Mr Skinner, but I promise we'll do the best we can to find him and the others." Daphne said, Mr Skinner nodded.

Fred laid on the bed in the hotel room he and Daphne were sharing, as much as he tried, he just couldn't sleep. For weeks after they'd solved the Clifford Murders, the gang had nightmares. But what kept finding his way into Fred's dreams wasn't Mr Clifford holding a gun to his neck, but Daphne's. It kept him awake for weeks, he'd never told Daphne about his nightmares, only that he couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened at the house.

Maybe if he'd told her then he might sleep better, but honestly, he couldn't sleep without Daphne.

He closed his eyes and decided to try to sleep, he felt himself start to drift off, then his phone started ringing on the bedside table, he sighed. "Oh shit." He mumbled as he grabbed his phone and saw the caller ID, "Sorry Mom, I forgot to call you." Fred said, waiting for her to scream at him down the phone, "What did I tell you Frederick Herman Jones? You ring me as soon as you get there!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Mom, but Detective Neville met us as soon as we arrived in town." He lied.

"Frederick Jones, don't lie to me." She said, then she sighed, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to shout at you I just worry about you, you know how much I love you." She said.

"Yes, Mom, I do. I love you too." Fred said. "How is it going?" She asked, "How's Daphne?"

"She's fine, we're ok. Daph and Velma went to speak to the dock master." Fred said.

"Ok. What about you?" Ms Jones asked.

"Daphne sent me back to the hotel to get some sleep." Fred said.

"She's a good girl, ok my sweet boy, I'll let you get some sleep." Ms Jones said.

"Ok Mom, I'll call you later." He said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Freddie." She said, "Bye."

As much as Fred loved his mother, "my sweet boy" was her nickname for him when he was three, and when he started kindergarten, elementary school, high school, college and then when he and Daphne moved in together.

Putting his phone back on the bedside table, he grabbed the TV remote and decided that maybe some cartoons would help him sleep.

"Like dude, we checked out all the suspicious stuff in the statements, but it's led us nowhere." Shaggy said. "Hmm, well let's hope Daphne and Velma had more luck that we did." Beau said. "Like, wanna get some lunch?" Shaggy asked. "Sure." Beau said, "Where d'you want to go?"

"Is that poor boys still around here?" Shaggy asked. "Pierre's Poor Boys? Yeah, he's still here." Beau said. "Well, let's go then." Shaggy said. "Raphne and Relma?" Scooby asked. "You're right Scooby, I'll call the girls and tell them where we are." Shaggy said.

"So, what do we do now?" Daphne asked. "Well, hopefully Shaggy, Beau and Scooby have had more luck." Velma said, then her phone buzzed on the dashboard of the Mystery Machine, "It's Shaggy, 'Gone for sandwich, met us a Pierre's Poor Boys.'" Velma rolled her eyes, "Typical."

"Hey, Velma?" Daphne asked. "What?" Velma asked. "Freddie and Shaggy noticed you were acting weird when Beau agreed to go on a coffee run with you. What happened when you were out?" Daphne asked. "You didn't tell them about me and Beau, did you?" Velma asked. "Of course not, but they figured out that you have a thing for him." Daphne said, Velma sighed. "Beau and I went to get coffee, he asked how I am, and I told him that what happened the last time we saw each other was nothing, and he said he'd forgotten about it but he thinks that I'm still thinking about it." Velma said, she felt her cheeks turning red and she turned away from Daphne and looked out the window.

"Do you still like him?" Daphne asked, Velma sighed, "I think you might be right."

Daphne smiled widely and squealed. "Daphne!" Velma exclaimed. "What? You're feeling exactly the way I started having feelings for Freddie." Daphne said.

"Does it get any easier?" Velma asked. "Well, I found out that Freddie liked me as much as I liked him, but you need to find out if Beau feels the same way about you." Daphne said. "Yeah, because that'll be easy." Velma sighed.

"Alright, I'll drop you off in town, I'm gonna check on Freddie." Daphne said. "Alright." Velma said.

Daphne stepped into the hotel room, she wasn't surprised to see Fred lying on the bed watching Top Cat. "Hey, Daph." He said. "Freddie have you gotten any sleep" She asked. "No, I tried, Mom called, and I couldn't sleep." He said.

Daphne sat on the bed next to Fred, "Well, I'm here now, try and get some sleep." She said, laying next to him and he cuddled up to her, his head resting on her chest and she stroked his hair. "What did you Mom say?" Daphne asked, Fred chuckled, "I forgot to call her, she was just worried." He said. "Oh, is she ok?" Daphne asked. "Yeah, I think so." He yawned.

He sighed, "Daph."

"Yes, Freddie." She said sweetly. "Can we talk about something?" He asked, nervously. "Sure." She said, "What is it?"

"It's about…our last case." He said, Daphne held her breath for a few seconds, they'd never really spoken about it properly.

"You haven't been yourself since that case." She said softly. "I know." He said, "Every time I close my eyes, I see…Mr Clifford holding a knife, to your neck." He sighed, "That's why I've been so possessive, I can't help but think that every time I leave you home alone, it'll be the last time I see you." He said, tears falling from his eyes.

"Freddie." She sighed, tears filling her eyes, "It's going to be ok, Mrs Clifford is in prison now, and Mr Clifford is dead. We're ok." She kissed his cheeks. "I know, I know, but it's so hard to forget about." Fred said, she nodded. "I know, but I'm here now, so try and get some sleep." She kissed his forehead and he settled against her chest and slowly began to fall asleep.

Daphne grabbed her phoned and texted Velma and they planned to meet up and discuss more about the case over dinner later in the evening.

"So, did you guys find out anything from the locals?" Velma asked. "No, everything thing they've told us is the same in their statements, what about you and Daphne?" Beau asked. "We spoke to Mr Skinner, he didn't have anything different to say either. He said that his son Liam went to look for a man called Christopher Moon who didn't return from Moonscar Island." Velma said, Beau nodded. "That's right." He said, "I interviewed him myself."

"I think we ought to pay a visit to Moonscar Island." Velma said. "I agree." Beau said. "Like, in that case I'm gonna get another sandwich, comin' Scoob?" Shaggy asked. "Reah!" Scooby exclaimed, and followed Shaggy to the window in the wall where Pierre was ready to make them another sandwich.

Velma's phoned buzzed, it was a text from Daphne.

"Daphne and Fred are going to meet us later, we can all discuss a plan together." Velma said. "Alright." Beau said.

"Beau, about what happened in the coffee shop earlier." Velma said, Beau looked at her, "I'm sorry, I didn't to say what I said." She said, nervously. "I mean, I meant to say it to remind you that what happened was nothing, but I didn't mean it rudely."

"That's ok, Velma." Beau said, "It's been six years, and Shaggy told me that you guys have been really busy lately, so I understand. I mean, you could just be thinking about what happened to take your attention away from work." He said, Velma had mixed feelings, she wanted to leave it as it was, but something inside felt different.

"No, I mean, I-I don't know what I mean." She said quietly, turning red, Beau chuckled. "Alright, alright. Let's get this case out of the way, then we'll talk about what you mean over coffee." He said.

Velma turned red, what just happened? Did Beau just ask her on a date?

"I don't hear you saying no, so I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled, Velma's cheeks burnt, Shaggy and Scooby returned to the table. "Like, what's up with you?" Shaggy asked, looking at Velma's _very_ red face. "Umm, I, um." She stuttered.

"I told her a dirty joke." Beau chuckled. "Tell me!" Shaggy exclaimed taking a bite out of his sandwich, as Beau proceeded to tell Shaggy a _very_ dirty joke.

Later that evening, the gang met Beau at small diner in a quieter part of town. Velma had her notepad and they were ready to discuss a plan.

"So, that's it then." Daphne said. "Yeah." Fred sighed. "We're goin' back t'Moonscar Island." Shaggy said. "And back to the house." Velma said.


	4. Chapter 4

Shaggy put Scooby into his police dog vest and tightened the straps, "You look handsome, Scooby." Shaggy said, patting Scooby's head. "I know." Scooby smiled, proudly.

Shaggy tightened his holster, putting a gun into it, and then put his vest on, "Like, when we get back, we're gonna go t'Pierre's Poor Boys for lunch tomorrow." Shaggy said, Scooby licked his lips and they remembered the sandwiches they'd had yesterday with Beau.

"Are you feeling ok?" Daphne asked, as she tightened her vest. "Yes, I'm feeling better." Fred said, tightening his holster and putting a gun into it. "Good, we'll be fine, Freddie." She said, pressing her lips to his. "I love you."

"I love you too."

As Velma tightened her vest, she watched Beau put his gun into his holster, since they'd decided they needed to go back to Moonscar Island last night, she hadn't thought about Beau, she'd been thinking about what would happen when they get to Moonscar Island, but seeing him now, she'd remembered that he said he'd take her out for coffee when they got back from the island.

"Everybody ready?" Beau asked. "Yep." Shaggy said. "Then let's go." Fred said.

The gang headed to the Mystery Machine, Daphne Fred and Velma sat in front with Shaggy, Beau and Scooby in the back. They headed to the dock where a police boat was waiting for them.

Shaggy pulled back the beach blanket, which was covering up the compartment in the floor, he opened the compartment and started pulling out several guns and some knifes, "Like, this mission feels like we're gonna need back up." He said.

"I'm guessing a lot has happened in the last six years?" Beau asked. "You can say that." Shaggy said. "This one's mine." He said as he pulled out a rifle which had a red bandana tied to the strap, "You can have this one, it's a spare." He pulled a rifle out of the compartment and gave it to Beau, who already had a gun in his holster, a gun on his belt and another in his pocket, he also had a knife tucked into his boots.

The gang arrived at the docks, the air was colder by the water, Beau led them to the police boat which was a little motorboat. Then gang started unloading the weapons from the Mystery Machine and into the boat, the gang were unsure if they'd make it to island without sinking along the way, but it was better than nothing.

"Hey there, Detective Neville." Mr Skinner said. "Oh, hello there Mr Skinner." Beau said, shaking his hand, "Hello there ladies." He waves to Daphne and Velma, Daphne waved back at him.

"You better come back today," Mr Skinner said, "I'll keep my eye out for you, I'll have whisky's waiting for you." Mr Skinner said. "Good luck out there."

"Thanks Mr Skinner." Daphne said, he nodded and headed to his cabin.

The gang climbed into the boat and headed for Moonscar Island.

"Beau, what about Snakebite Scruggs?" Daphne asked, Beau sighed. "While we were on the island, looking for one of the missing people, we found Snakebite's boat, crashed into the riverbank, but the damage was a few weeks old." Beau said.

"Like, what about his pig?" Shaggy asked. "Reah, Rogo?" Scooby asked. "We haven't found him either." Beau said. "So, this person, whoever it might be, is kidnapping people who come to the island and a pig?" Velma asked. "Looks like it." Beau said, "But Snakebite, we just assumed he was missing when we found his boat, he lived on the boat and he didn't have any family." Beau said. "We don't know where he comes from."

The rest of the journey was silent, the gang were becoming even more nervous as they sailed to the island, Daphne and Fred held hands to comfort each other, Scooby and Shaggy took their minds off their mission by trying to spot fish in the water.

And then, Beau looked into the distance, and he pulled two paddles out from under the seats, "Shaggy, turn the engine off, we row from here." Beau said, passing a paddle Fred. "Why?" Velma asked. "All of the victims used a motorboat to get to the island, it might be safer for us to keep quiet." Beau said.

Everyone was silent, Scooby sat still, looking into the distance, keeping an eye out for any danger. Finally, they reached the island, and they quietly took their weapons out of the boat and climbed onto the island. Beau put his finger to his lips, reminding them to keep quiet, then they began walking into the island and through the thick woodland

They started remembering things from the last time they were on Moonscar Island; Daphne remembered where Fred dropped the camera as they ran away from the zombies, Shaggy and Scooby saw the path that Jacques chased them down, after he turned into a werecat, and they found the spot where Daphne, Fred and Velma were levitated. Velma stopped in her tracks, "I remember this part." Velma whispered, "We're not far from the house."

The gang exchanged looks, and after walking a bit more, they noticed the woodland thinning, and, in the distance, they started to see the house. The house where they were welcomed by a seemingly lovely lady and her cook; Simone and Lena, who had them tied up in the cellar and intended on killing them only a few hours later.

"Wow, like it looks like nobody's been here since we left." Shaggy whispered.

"Come on, let's get closer." Velma whispered, as she stepped out from the trees towards the house, Beau close behind her, then Fred and Daphne and Shaggy and Scooby, who were admiring the peppers growing nearby.

"Like, look at all those peppers, Scooby." Shaggy said, dreamily. "Imagine how many spicy dishes we could make with all those."

The decking was worn and falling apart so they stepped to the front door carefully, then Beau pushed open the creaky door, into the old house.

They pulled out their flashlights and began their search of the house. The first thing they noticed was that the house was deserted, and it looked like nobody had been inside since they left six years ago.

"This place looks deserted." Fred said. "Ruh hu." Scooby said. "Should we split up?" Velma asked. "Like, no." Shaggy whined.

"It's better if we stay together, we can watch each-other's backs." Daphne said, holding Fred's hand tightly.

They slowly stepped into the living room, Shaggy and Beau pointed their guns into the room and scanned the area before they were certain that it was safe for the others to go in.

The books were still stacked neatly on the shelves and the furniture hadn't been moved, the pictures still hung neatly on the walls, but the only difference was the cobwebs hanging from the chandelier and the lamps and dust covered the floor.

The gang checked behind the couch and the curtains, and in the cupboards attached to the bookcase.

"Looks like this room is clear." Velma said. "It's looks like nobody's been in this room for years." Daphne said. The next room was the dining room, which, same as the living room, untouched and covered in dust and cobwebs. And same for the kitchen and the upstairs bedrooms and bathrooms.

There was something that they hadn't noticed the first time they were in the house; a staircase leading to the attic. "Maybe the missing people are, like locked up there?" Shaggy suggested. The gang hesitantly stepped up to the attic, and when they reached the top, Beau carefully pushed the door and it creaked as it opened, the gang looked inside.

It wasn't as big as they imagined, in fact it wasn't like an attic at all, more like an average sized bedroom, but what was different about this room, compared to the others was that it wasn't completely covered in cobwebs, unfortunately there was nobody in there. "This room doesn't look like it's been abandoned, just uncleaned." Velma said. "So, like, someone's been livin' in it?" Shaggy asked. "Probably." Daphne said. "And probably not the missing people." Fred said.

There was no bed, just a mattress on the floor with a pillow and a blanket, there was a small bedside cabinet next to the make shift bed, they shone their flashlights over a photograph which sat on top of the cabinet, it was a photograph of Simone with a young dark-haired girl.

"Like, maybe Simone knew Lena longer than we thought?" Shaggy suggested. "I don't know, Simone doesn't exactly look…young, in this picture. Maybe it's a girl from their settlement perhaps?" She suggested.

"This place looks clean too, I mean nobody's here." Beau said. "There is one more place we haven't checked yet, the cellar." Velma said. "Like, do we have to?" Shaggy asked, nervously. "Yes." Beau said. "Ok." Shaggy whimpered.

The gang crept out of the attic and back down the stairs to the main hall, find the hole in the floor which Fred had fallen in to 6 years ago and had discovered the underground passage to the voodoo cellar.

Velma took a deep breath, "Alright, let's go." She said as she stepped towards the hole, "No, I'll go first, it could be dangerous." Beau said, he carefully climbed into the hole and one-by-one helped the others in. They had to be careful as they walked through the passage, it was so dark and dusty that their flashlights only helped a little.

Finally, they reached the wooden door and the cellar was on the other side. They recognised the familiar creak as Velma pushed it open. It almost felt like they were having a flashback, hearing the creaky door and then stepping into the cellar, but this time they knew to expect something bad.

They hadn't expected to ever return to Moonscar Island, let alone this old house, and especially not in the voodoo cellar; it hadn't changed, the Moon dial was still in its place and a bench in front of a lit fire. There was no sign of any of the missing people.

Taking deep breaths, they stepped further into the cellar, and then they heard a rattling sound, an iron gate lowered blocking a small cave like exit from the cellar. "Like, at least we still have-" Shaggy was cut off when the door from the passage to the cellar slammed shut and bolted itself, locking them in the cellar.

Their hearts began pounding, then suddenly Velma and Beau flew across the room and slammed against the wall, the shock weakened them, and they slumped to the floor, and then Fred and Daphne flew across to the same wall and slumped down by Velma and Beau. "Like, what just happened?" Shaggy asked.

"Voodoo dolls." Velma said, "It has to be!"

"What?" Shaggy asked, he stepped towards them, intending on helping them up, he reached for Velma's hand, but she didn't move. "Come on, Velm." Shaggy said. "I can't move." She said. "Neither can I." Daphne said.

"Ruh-oh." Scooby said. "Like what is it Scooby?" Shaggy asked, as he looked back at him.

There was a growl, not like a dog growl, it was deeper. Scooby started barking, as something jumped behind Shaggy. "Shit!" Fred exclaimed. "Oh my god." Beau gasped. "Like, what is it?" Shaggy asked, as he slowly turned around.

He saw a pair of yellow eyes behind him, and as it stepped into the light, he saw the brown fur covering the creature in front of him, and the torn, green dress the creature wore, which was covered in blood.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed, Scooby barked again, the creature swung her great paws and threw Shaggy and Scooby against the other wall, both were unconscious.

"Who are you?" Velma asked. "Are you responsible for the disappearances in the last year?" Beau asked.

"Yes, I am." She said.

"Who are you?" Velma asked again.

"My name is Caitlin Dupree."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"My name is Caitlin Dupree."

"Dupree? You mean-" Velma began. "Yes, my mother was Lena Dupree and you killed her." Caitlin said.

"I worked for Simone Lenior for months, and I never saw a child, how old are you?" Beau asked. "I am sixteen years old. My mother and Simone kept me hidden from people who visited the island." Caitlin said.

"So, you must have been ten when we were last on this island?" Velma asked, Caitlin nodded.

"Mother came up and told me that there were five new visitors, she said you were to be the latest sacrifice." Caitlin said, she backed away from the gang slightly and faced the Moondial.

"Who's your father?" Beau asked, he knew it was a weird question to ask a creature who was probably just about to kill him, but it just came out. "I don't know who my father is." Caitlin said.

"My mother would go to the town to lure people to the island, she'd be gone for a few hours or a few days. Sometimes she'd sleep with men in hotel rooms and then convince them to return to the island with her, sometimes it worked, but other times it didn't, and eventually Mother fell pregnant, who my father is remains a mystery." Caitlin said.

"What did you do with the people who came to the island?" Daphne asked. "They're dead." Caitlin said. "You killed them?" Velma asked. "Yes, I did, of course I can't sacrifice until the Harvest Moon, so I killed them, then I ate them." Caitlin said. "I have to live somehow."

"Why?" Beau asked. "I can't return to the town, not like this. They'd surely kill me." Caitlin began, "But when people started coming to the island, I began to crave human flesh." She said.

"But people started disappearing from the island last year, how have you survived all this time on your own?" Beau asked. "There was some food left over in the kitchen, but I didn't leave the house for weeks after you left, I was scared someone would come after me. Thankfully nobody did, so I went outside and picked chillies growing on the island." Caitlin said.

"Then one day, I decided to explore the island, nobody had been here since you left. But all the time I had lived on the island, I didn't realise there was a man living on a boat in the bayou." Caitlin said.

"Snakebite Scruggs?" Velma asked, Caitlin nodded. "He and his little piggy were so delicious!" She said, licking her lips, recalling the feast. "He was my first kill, then people started coming to the island."

"So, Snakebite Scruggs was the first missing person, not Hector Andrews?" Beau asked. "That's right, smarty-pants." Caitlin said.

"So, what are you going to do with us? Eat us?" Daphne asked. "Maybe. Maybe I'll torture you for what you did to my mother and the others." Caitlin said. "Your Mother was the killer not us." Velma said, "They've killed hundreds of people."

"So, they could live." Caitlin said, glaring at Velma.

Caitlin leant over Beau and took the knife which he had tucked in his boot. "Who wants to die first?" Caitlin smiled. "Painfully and slowly of course."

"How about you?" Shaggy said, as he threw a knife at Caitlin, striking her leg, she roared, glaring at Shaggy.

"Like, Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed, he picked up his gun. "No!" Daphne exclaimed. "What?" Velma asked. "She's just a kid!" Daphne exclaimed. "She's killed people." Velma said. "Daphne's right." Beau said. "She's just a kid."

Beau looked at Caitlin as she pulled the knife from her leg, Shaggy still had the gun pointed at her, but upon realising she was just a child, he began to lower it.

"What?" Caitlin shouted, the gang stared at her. "We can help you." Beau said. "Help me? How can _you_ help me?" She asked, "What makes you think I want your help anyway?"

"I'll make sure no one gets onto the island, so you won't be bothered, and I'll get you some food as often as I can." Beau said. Caitlin stared at Beau, deciding if he was telling the truth or lying. "What if you're lying?" Catlin asked, "What if I let you go, and you don't promise any of those things?" She asked.

"Because I know you'll just go back to killing, and it's my job to make sure that doesn't happen." Beau said, the gang watched Caitlin. "I'm sorry for everything that's happened Caitlin, really." Velma began, "But the man who caused all of this trouble is long dead."

"Morgan Moonscar, yes Mother told me about him." Caitlin said, she turned around and looked at the Moondial, and then at the bench and everything else inside the voodoo cellar. "You don't have to carry on killing people." Fred said.

Caitlin looked down at her paws, "I don't have to leave the island, and you promise nobody will bother me?" She asked, Beau nodded. "I promise."

Caitlin stepped over to the voodoo dolls, she picked them up and began to untie the ropes. "Thank you, Caitlin." Beau said. "How are you going to stop people coming here?" She asked. "Don't worry, we'll think of something." Beau said.

"Wait, what do we tell the families?" Velma asked. "We'll think of something." Beau said. "We don't have long t'think of something, Beau." Shaggy said. "Alright, we'll tell them that we looked all over the island, and we couldn't find any evidence of anyone living on the island, and we couldn't find the missing people, be we assume they're dead." Beau said. Daphne sighed, "It'll have to do."

"Alright, let's go." Fred said. "That's it? We're just going to leave?" Velma asked. "Yes." Daphne said. "You promised to leave if I promised to stop killing, and I promise." Caitlin said, Velma and the gang exchanged looks, "Alright." Velma said. "Let's go."

* * *

As promised, the gang left Caitlin on the island and returned to town and told the police and the towns people that there is nobody on the island who could have had anything to do with the missing people but assume that they are dead. And for the safety of everyone in the town, nobody is to go onto Moonscar Island, and the police set up buoys stopping people going near the island.

Beau and the gang kept their promise and didn't return to the island, nobody in the town even thought about going to the island.

The following day, Shaggy and Scooby went out for breakfast and then went to Pierre's Poor Boys for most of the afternoon, and Beau and Velma went out for coffee. Fred called to check on his Mother, before he and Daphne took a walk around town.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fred woke up when someone knocked on the hotel room door, he looked at his clock, **3:36AM**

Daphne was still sound asleep next to him, so Fred quickly and quietly climbed out of bed and went to answer the door, it was Velma, still wearing her pyjamas.

"What is it?" Fred whispered, rubbing his eyes. "I just got a call from Beau." Velma whispered. "What?" Fred asked, _I bet she wants to speak to Daphne_ , he thought. "A woman just reported her son missing, he left home yesterday morning and he hasn't come back." Velma said.

Fred suddenly felt his heart stop, "The police didn't put the buoys up until the afternoon." He said. "That's what Beau said." Velma said.

"Ok, get Shaggy and Scooby, I'll get Daph and we'll meet you in the lobby in ten minutes." Fred said, Velma nodded and went to the next room to wake Shaggy and Scooby.

"Daph, wake up. Daphne." Fred said, shaking her gently. "What?" She asked, groggily. "We need to get dressed. Somebody's gone missing." He said. "What?" She asked. "A lady just reported her son missing." Fred said, pulling Daphne out of the bed, she groaned. "Ok, I'm getting up." She said.

Fred took his shirt off, "Do we have to go?" Daphne asked staring at him. "Yes." Fred chuckled, putting a clean shirt on. Daphne got dressed and then they met Velma in the lobby. "Where are Shaggy and Scooby?" Daphne asked. "We're here." Shaggy said, as he and Scooby ran into the lobby, Shaggy pulling a clean(ish) shirt over his head.

"We're meeting Beau at the police station." Velma said, then her phone began to ring in her pocket. "It's Beau." She said, answering the call. "Hello…what?...ok we're on our way!" She exclaimed, hanging up the phone. "What is it?" Daphne asked. "We need to get to the police station now. The man who was reported missing has been found, alive, and was taken to the police station." Velma said.

The gang ran out into the parking lot and climbed into the Mystery Machine. "Did he say anything else?" Fred asked. "Only that it's important we get there now." Velma said, Fred pulled out of the parking lot and raced down the road to the police station.

The first thing they noticed was several police cars outside the station and an ambulance. "What is going on?" Daphne asked. "Beau said he showed up at the police station." Velma said. "We'll find out." Fred said, parking the van and they climbed out.

"Oh, thank god you're here!" Beau exclaimed running over to them. "What's going on?" Fred asked, Beau looked back at the group of police officers, who hadn't noticed the gang's arrival. "About twelve o'clock, Ms Pearson arrived at the police station and reported her son, Jason, missing. She said he left for work this morning, but he didn't arrive home, and his work said he didn't show up." Beau said.

"So, a group of officers searched the streets for him, they searched alleys, bars and hospitals, just in case, but they found nothing. Then on their way back they saw someone on the docks." Beau sighed, "It was Jason, and he had Caitlin."

"What?" Fred asked. "I think he might have gone to the island, he must have gone before we put the buoys up and then somehow got back over." Beau said. "How is Caitlin?" Daphne asked, Beau sighed. "She's dead."

Their hearts dropped, "We promised her nobody would bother her!" She exclaimed. "Ssh," Beau whispered, "I know we did, and I feel bad too, but Jason has been known to do weird stuff." He said.

Daphne frowned, "What kind of weird stuff?" She asked, thinking of the worst things, "Well, he'd killed Caitlin before he brought her back to the town, but the officers think she's a wolf, and they assumed that Jason put clothes on her." Beau said.

"Who is this man?" Fred asked. "Come inside, you can read his file, he's got a history." Beau said, leading the gang into the station.

* * *

Shaggy sat in Beau's swivel chair in his office, with Jason Pearson's file in his hands, Velma leaning over the chair looking down at the file. "So, this dude has gotten into quite a lot of trouble in the past few years, huh." Shaggy said, rubbing his beard. "Yes." Beau said. "His dad died when he was five, accident on a hunting trip." Beau said.

"He was first arrested when he was fourteen, for stealing cigarettes and whisky from a local store, but his first incident was when he was eleven and he got into a fight at school, putting one of the other students in the hospital." Beau said.

"He was telling the police officers that Caitlin is a were-cat and she's the one who killed all those people." Beau said. "He's not wrong." Shaggy mumbled. "But he, and everyone else in the town, knows that we went to the island the other day and told everyone that there was nothing or nobody on the island." Beau said. "We did a breath test on him, he has no alcohol in his system, but we found weed in his pocket, and he said he was smoking at some point this evening."

"Did Jason say 'were-cat'?" Fred asked. "Yes, he did." Beau said.

"So, what, people think that he went t'the island, killed a wolf and dressed it up?" Shaggy asked, Beau shrugged. "But animal control has taken Caitlin's body and Jason is currently in a cell." Beau said. "So, what do we do?" Fred asked, his hand on Daphne's shoulder as she sat in the chair in front of him.

"Speak to Jason." Daphne said, "Like you said, he said 'were-cat', why not were-wolf?" She asked. "You think he might know something?" Fred asked. "Maybe he does." Daphne said.

"Ok, Daph and I will speak to Jason, find out if he knows anything." Fred said. "Like, Scooby an' I will go speak t'Jason's mother, she must be worried sick about him." Shaggy said. "Beau and I will stay here and do some more research into Jason's history." Velma said.

"Alright then." Daphne said.

* * *

The Mystery Machine pulled up outside a small house on the other side of town, there were no police cars outside as they all fled to the docks upon hearing of Jason's arrival. Shaggy knocked on the door, Scooby by his side, proudly wearing his police dog jacket.

The door opened, a lady stood on the other side, she had dark blonde hair and blue eyes with dark circles under them, she didn't look like she'd had much sleep.

"Hello, Ms Pearson?" Shaggy asked. "Yes." The lady said, Shaggy showed her his badge, "I'm Detective Rogers, and this is Scooby Doo. We understand you reported your son missing this evening." He said.

"My Jason, yes I did." Ms Pearson said. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Shaggy asked. "I already spoke to the police." Ms Pearson said. "Due to recent events, I need to speak to you." Shaggy said. "Jason's dead?" Ms Pearson asked. "Jason is alive." Shaggy said. "Come in." Ms Pearson said, pulling the door open and allowing Shaggy and Scooby into her home. "Please sit down, can I get you anything to drink?" She asked. "No thank you, Mam." Shaggy said.

"How is he?" She asked. "I don't know, Ms Pearson, I haven't seen him, but my colleagues are speaking with him now." Shaggy said.

"What do you want to ask me?" She asked. "Jason was found on the docks, he'd been to Moonscar Island, killed a wolf and brought it back to town." Shaggy said, Ms Pearson sighed. "Jason's not had it easy, his whole life." Ms Pearson said, "When he was five, his father died in a hunting accident." She sighed, wiping her eyes. "That's when it started, Jason refused to make friends at school. I tried to set up a few playdates with the other moms, but Jason wouldn't try."

Shaggy pulled out a pen and paper and began to take a few notes. "When he was seven, he got into a fight at elementary school, he broke the boy's arm but, he deserved it, he was teased about not having a dad or any friends. Kids can be so cruel sometimes." Ms Pearson said, wiping her eyes.

"He outburst sometimes, but never with me, he's my good boy." Ms Pearson smiled, then she sighed, "When he was fourteen, he stole cigarettes and whisky from a store in town, and he was arrested."

"Jason smoked at fourteen?" Shaggy asked, quickly writing notes, Ms Pearson nodded, "And he drank." She said. "And Jason is twenty-seven now?" Shaggy asked, Ms Pearson nodded. "Why do you think Jason would go to Moonscar Island?" Shaggy asked, Ms Pearson shrugged. "I don't know." She said.

* * *

Jason Pearson had long, scraggly, dark hair and blue eyes, his skin was pale, and his face was thin. "Jason Pearson?" Fred asked, as he and Daphne stepped into the interviewing room. "Yes." He said, darkly, turning his head towards them. Fred and Daphne sat opposite him and showed him their badges, "I'm Detective Jones, and this is my partner, Detective Blake." Fred said, "We want to ask you a few questions about the events of this evening."

Jason looked at him, then continued to stare at a spot on the wall. "Did you know Moonscar Island was off limits?" Fred asked. "I did when I returned to town and the buoys had been put up." Jason said. "How did you get onto Moonscar Island?" Daphne asked, Jason looked at her, smiling. "Why do you guys wanna know?" He asked.

Fred leaned back in his chair and looked at Jason, studying his face, he was hiding something, or was he teasing them?

"How did you get onto Moonscar Island?" Daphne asked. "Oh that, lovely man from the docks. Mr Skinner, rented me a boat." Jason said. Fred and Daphne looked at each other, "Mr Skinner?" Fred asked, Jason nodded.

"Why did he rent you a boat?" Daphne asked, "Why did you go to Moonscar Island?"

"Because I knew you were lying." Jason said, he leant forward lowering his voice. "I know you lied when you returned to Moonscar." He said, darkly, "I know that those missing people were killed on that island. I told Mr Skinner that I didn't believe you and he gave me a boat to go out to the island and kill the thing that killed his son and the others."

"What do you know about Moonscar Island?" Fred asked. "A lot." Jason said.

"When Jason was fifteen, I managed to get him to stop drinking, he still smoked but not so much as he did before, but then he dropped out of school. Though, he did find himself a hobby." Ms Pearson smiled. "He liked to read history books. He managed to get a job at the coffee shop when he was seventeen and had enough money to buy himself a new history book." She smiled. "What history books did he read? My sister wants to study the history of art when she goes to college." Shaggy said. "He liked anything." Ms Pearson smiled. "He found a book in the library one day, about the history of New Orleans, there was whole chapter on Moonscar Island. When he came home, he did some research." She said.

"He read about Morgan Moonscar, the pirate of the Maelstrom who came to the island in the sixteen-hundreds, and then the pepper plantations and then he looked discovered that a few hundred people had disappeared from New Orleans from the late sixteen-hundreds."

"Then one day, he just lost interest in history, reading history books, he barely gave a damn about his job, then I found out he was drinking again, and started smoking…weed." Ms Pearson said, sadly, wiping her eyes. "And he hasn't stopped since."

"So, you knew that-" Fred began. "Simone, Lena and the old ferry driver were cat-creatures? Yes, I did." Jason said. "How?" Daphne asked, "They'd been getting away with it for three hundred years."

"But I found out." Jason smiled. "How?" Daphne asked, Jason's face suddenly turned serious and he sighed, then stared at the spot on the wall again. "Jason?" Fred asked, "What is it?"

Ms Pearson ran her hands through her hair and sighed deeply. "Detective Rogers, I haven't been completely honest with you." She said, Shaggy looked at her, so did Scooby. "What is it Ms Pearson?" Shaggy asked, she sighed.

"My husband, Jonathan, he didn't die, he left me." Ms Pearson said.

"What did you find out Jason?" Daphne asked.

"My dad, is Caitlin's dad too."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Your dad is Caitlin's father?" Daphne asked, slightly confused, and Fred couldn't decide if Jason was telling the truth or not. "My dad left when I was eleven, he didn't die, my Mom just made up that up because she was so heartbroken." Jason said.

Fred sat back in his chair, his father walked out of the hospital just as his mother was having Fred, and she never saw him again. "Why did he leave?" Fred asked, his voice shaky. "I don't know." Jason shrugged, "She never said."

"How did you know your dad is also Caitlin's dad?" Daphne asked. "Because someone apparently saw my dad with a young dark-haired woman the day after he left, and he was never seen again. Some people said that the woman came from Moonscar Island, which was privately owned by a rich French woman, but then she was never seen again. And that's when people though they could go to the island." Jason said.

"When you returned to from the island, I didn't believe you when you said there was nothing there that could have killed the missing people. So, I went there myself, that's when I saw Caitlin. And after 'talking' to her for a bit, I put two and two together, she's my half-sister. I mean _was_." Jason said.

"Fred can I talk to you?" Daphne asked, Fred nodded, and he and Daphne stepped out of the room

"Do you believe this?" She asked, Fred ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know." He sighed, his phone started buzzing in his pocket, "It's Shaggy." He said. "How did it go with Jason's mom, Shaggy?" Fred asked, "Ok…well Jason just told Daph and I that Caitlin was his half-sister…yep…right ok come back to the police station and we'll talk." Fred said, hanging up the phone.

"What happened?" Daphne asked. "Ms Pearson told Shaggy that Jason's dad left, he's not dead. Jason apparently did a lot of digging into the history of Moonscar Island, then one day just completely stopped, and he started smoking weed and drinking." Fred said.

"So, Jason may or may not be telling the truth." Daphne sighed, Fred stood in silence, thinking. "What?" Daphne asked. "I think he might be telling the truth." Fred said, "But I can't be completely sure."

"Why?" Daphne asked. "Maybe because his dad left him and his mom, just like mine did." He said. "Freddy." Daphne said, sympathetically, taking his hand. "I know it's stupid and I know I shouldn't let it affect work, but I just feel bad for the guy. I mean, he's only three years older than us." Fred said.

Daphne squeezed his hand, "Ok, I think we need to talk about this with the others. Maybe Beau and Velma found something." She suggested.

"We didn't find much, nothing on Jason only his police records, but we did find something else." Beau said. "There is no death certificate for Mr Pearson." He said, smiling in accomplishment. "We know Mr Pearson isn't dead." Daphne said. "What?" Beau asked. "Shaggy and Scooby are on their way back from Ms Pearson's house, she confessed that she and Jason made up his death, Jason also confessed it too." Fred said.

"That's not all Jason said." Daphne said, Fred looked at her, "Oh yes!" He exclaimed, "Mr Pearson is also Caitlin's biological father."

Beau and Velma stared, wide-eyed. "How do you know if he's telling the truth?" Beau asked. "I think he is." Fred said. "That's why he killed Caitlin."

"Well, he didn't exactly say that was the reason he killed her, it was more to do with the fact that she killed fifteen people." Daphne said.

Shaggy and Scooby came running into the office. "What did we miss?" Shaggy asked. "Jason's dad is also Caitlin's dad." Fred said. "So, the day Mr Pearson leaves his wife an' son, he sleeps with another woman, and then what happens t'him?" Shaggy asked. "Lena probably killed him, or he's one of the ones who didn't return to the island with her." Fred said.

"If that's the case, then Mr Pearson couldn be anywhere." Daphne said. "How do we know Jason is telling the truth?" Beau asked. "I think he is." Fred said. "But how can we be sure? We can't do a blood test." Beau said. "Why not?" Shaggy asked.

"What?" Beau asked. "Why can't we do a blood test on Jason?" Shaggy asked. "Because we'd have to have Jason, Caitlin and his dad, and we only have one of those things." Beau said.

"Hmm…" Velma mumbled. "What is it Velm?" Shaggy asked. "We can get a blood sample from Jason easily, but if we had a sample from Caitlin, we can use it." Velma said. "Where do we get a blood sample from Caitlin?" Daphne asked. "Shaggy, what happened to that knife you threw at Caitlin?" Velma asked. "Think it might be in the back of the van?" Shaggy said.

"Get it, but make sure you don't touch any of the blood." Velma said. "Like, I wasn't planning on it." Shaggy said, as he and Scooby returned to the Mystery Machine.

"We need to get a blood sample from Jason." Velma said. "I'll get it from him." Beau said. "You know how to take a blood sample?" Fred asked. "Sure." Beau said. "I'd better go with you." Fred said, quickly following Beau out of the office.

"So, what are we going to do?" Daphne asked. "Velma?" She asked. "Are you ok, your cheeks are red." Daphne said, Velma quickly looked at Daphne. "What happened when you and Beau were _alone_?" Daphne smirked.

"Nothing." Velma said quickly, her face turning redder, Daphne smiled.

 _10 Minutes ago_

 _"I can't find anything on Jason, other than what's in his police file." Beau said, sitting back in his chair. "He doesn't seem to have anything to do with Caitlin or the missing people."_

 _"I think I might have found something." Velma said, "I mean, not found something."_

 _Beau looked confused, "What?" He asked. "There is no death certificate for Jonathan Pearson, Jason's dad." Velma said. "What?" Beau asked, walking over to Velma._

 _He leaned over her shoulder to look at her laptop, Velma felt his warm breath against her neck, and it sent a shiver through her body. "Hmm." Beau mumbled, "That is strange." He said. "So, what do you suppose happened to Mr Pearson? I mean, everyone thinks he's dead." Beau asked._

 _"I don't know." Velma said, she put the laptop on the desk, "Maybe the others are having more luck with Jason and his mom." She said._

 _"Maybe." Beau said, unbuttoning his blazer and then he slumped into the chair opposite Velma, she could see his abs through his white shirt. He ran his hand through his gelled hair, it was so perfect it didn't lose it shape. "What?" He asked, when he noticed her staring at him. "Nothing." Velma said, quickly shaking her head._

 _"So, tell me. What have you guys been up to since I last saw you?" Beau asked. "Well, we started working together again, we turned my bookshop into an office, and we started solving cases." Velma said, Beau smiled, "Sounds interesting." He said. "It picked up quite a bit, and then we started helping the police with some cases too." Velma said, Beau smiled._

 _"And, what about all the guns and stuff in the back of the van?" Beau asked. "A few of the cases were a little bit extreme, the others wanted them for protection." Velma said._

 _Beau sighed, "You know, we did make it off the island, so how about we get some coffee later? You can tell me more about what you guys have been up to." He said, smiling. Velma blushed, "Sure." She smiled._

 _None of them said anything, they just stared at each other, then Daphne and Fred walked in._

* * *

Shaggy stood in the back of the Mystery Machine looking for a knife, Scooby kept watch in case someone saw all their weapons in the back of the van.

"It's gotta be here somewhere." Shaggy mumbled. "Like, I don't think I left it on the island."

"Raggy!" Scooby exclaimed. "What is it Scooby? Somebody comin'?" Shaggy asked, climbing out of the van. "Rook!" Scooby exclaimed, pointing across the car park. "Like zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed, Scooby jumped into his arms.

Luckily, she hadn't spotted them, but Caitlin walked across the car park, the police cars had gone so there was nobody else around. Caitlin was heading down to the docks.

Shaggy threw Scooby into the van and jumped in after him, closing the doors behind him.

"Like, keep quiet Scooby, maybe she won't hear us." Shaggy whispered. "Rone." Scooby whispered. "Quite Scooby." Shaggy whispered. "Rone!" Scooby whispered again, pointing to Shaggy's pocket, Shaggy pulled out his phone. "Good idea Scooby." He whispered.

"Like, Freddie." Shaggy whispered, "I'm whisperin' because we're inside the Mystery Machine. Caitlin is alive, she's walkin' across the car park, looks like she's goin' t'the docks." Shaggy said. "Like, please hurry!" He hung up.

"Maybe if we stay here, she won't find us." Shaggy said. "Raggy!" Scooby exclaimed, pointing to the front of the van, "Like, Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed, Caitlin had obviously heard them, and she was looking through the front windows at Shaggy and Scooby. "Like, run Scooby Doo!" Shaggy exclaimed, kicking open the doors of the van and they both jumped out, Scooby grabbed a gun and threw it to Shaggy, they ran through the car park, Caitlin chased them.

"Get back here!" She screamed. "Like, no!" Shaggy exclaimed, he turned around, pointing the gun at Caitlin and pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. "Shit!" He exclaimed, running after Scooby. "It's empty! You could have like, picked up one that actually works!"

"Shaggy! Scooby!" Fred exclaimed, as he and Beau stepped out of the police station. "Holy shit!" Beau exclaimed, pulling a hand gun out of his holster.

But Caitlin saw them, she stopped chasing Shaggy and Scooby, and turned to Fred and Beau. "Get to the van!" Fred exclaimed. Shaggy and Scooby began to run towards the Mystery Machine, Fred and Beau also, but Beau began to fire his hand gun, but Caitlin dodged all the bullets, and then the gun was empty.

"Like, Fredster!" Shaggy exclaimed, as he, Fred and Scooby sprinted across the car park to the Mystery Machine, "I couldn't find the knife." Shaggy exclaimed. "I don't think that really matters right now!" Fred exclaimed. "Why did you park so far away from the station!" Fred exclaimed.

Fred jumped into the back of the Mystery Machine, he quickly looked for a gun with ammunition. "Like, Freddie, hurry up!" Shaggy exclaimed, jumping into the back of the van, Caitlin was so close behind Beau.

She swung her paws and slashed Beau's shoulder, he lost his balance and fell onto the ground, Caitlin fell on top of him. Fred grabbed a gun and pointed it at Caitlin and Beau. "Fred!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"I can't get a clear shot at her, I might hit Beau!" Fred exclaimed.

Shaggy quickly looked for a knife in the back of the van, but the sound of a gun shot dragged him away from his search. "Did you get her?" He asked, looking at Fred, he was still holding the gun, but he wasn't pointing it. "Fred?" Shaggy asked.

He looked at Beau and Caitlin. Beau was lying breathlessly under Caitlin as her body went limb on top of him, Daphne stood behind them, a gun pointed at them.

Fred and Shaggy jumped out of the van and pulled Caitlin off Beau, his shirt and blazer ripped and covered in blood, he had a bite on his shoulder and a claw mark on his other shoulder, both pouring out with blood, and he had claw marks on his sides.

"Beau, you ok?" Shaggy asked, gently slapping his cheeks. "She dead?" Beau asked, weakly. "I think so." Shaggy said, looking over at Caitlin's body.

Beau nodded slowly, before he blacked out.

* * *

 **Not the best chapter I know, I'm sorry. The next chapter will be the last one.**


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

New Orleans Hospital

Velma sat on the hospital chair next to Beau's bed, trying to stay awake. Beau laid unconscious in the bed, but the doctors reassured the gang that he would wake up.

The others returned to the hotel, but Velma decided to stay with Beau in case he woke up in the middle of the night.

Beau groaned as he began to wake, "Beau?" Velma asked. "Velma?"

"Are you ok?" She asked. "What happened?" Beau asked. "Do you remember what happened? Caitlin, she attacked you." Velma said.

"Oh yeah." He sighed. "How is she?" He asked. "She's dead, Daphne shot her." Velma said. Beau sighed, as he tried to sit up. "I guess she had no choice, right?" He asked, Velma nodded. "She did the right thing."

"What about Jason?" Beau asked. "He's still in custody." Velma said.

"Where are the others?" Beau asked. "After we brought you here, the others went back to the hotel to get some sleep." Velma said. "What time is?" Beau asked.

"Just gone ten o'clock." Velma said. "How long have I been here?" He asked. "A few hours." Velma said. "The gangs on their way over." Velma said. "How are they?" He asked. "I'm sure they're fine." Velma said.

* * *

Fred, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby sat in the café in town, Shaggy and Scooby scoffed a plate of pancakes while Fred stirred his coffee. "You ok Freddie?" Daphne asked. "Yeah, I'm just tired." Fred said, putting his hand on her leg. "Can you two like, get a room." Shaggy said, stuffing a pancake into his mouth.

Fred rolled his eyes, "Can you two hurry up so we can get to the hospital?" He asked. "Like we're nearly finished, Fredster." Shaggy said. "Don't worry, I told Velma we'd be a while." Daphne said.

"Finished?" Fred asked as Shaggy wiped his mouth on a napkin, "Yep." He said. "Rep." Scooby said. "Let's go." Fred said, grabbing the keys to the Mystery Machine.

* * *

"So, how do you feel Beau?" Shaggy asked. "Ok. But I think we have more important things to discuss." Beau said, "What are we going to do about Jason?" He asked.

The gang exchanged looks, "I don't know." Fred said. "We can get him charged for crossing the police line and going over to the restricted area." Beau said. "But it looks suspicious. If we stop people going to that island, after the police saw Jason return with what they think was a dead wolf, word is bound to get out." Daphne said.

"She's right." Velma said. "So, like, what do we do?" Shaggy asked, scratching his beard, Daphne sighed. "I might have an idea." Daphne began, "We talk to Jason, nobody is to know about what happened he saw on the island and nobody is to know about Caitlin, and we let Jason go." Daphne said.

"What?" The gang asked in unison, Daphne sighed, "I know it's ridiculous and it's nothing we've ever done before, and it's nothing we will ever do again, but it seems like the only way to draw the attention away from the island." Daphne said.

"But what about the other officers?" Velma asked. "Ok," Beau sighed, "We go with Daphne's plan, but we charge Jason for going to the restricted island. I speak to the other officers, tell them not to talk about what Jason returned with because we don't want to cause a panic." Beau said.

"Like, this is crazy." Shaggy said. "Agreed, what if Jason doesn't agree to keep quiet?" Velma asked. "He will." Fred said, "He won't want people to know what's happened." He said.

"Ok, that's it then." Beau said.

"Freddie and I will head back and speak to Jason, when are they letting you out, Beau?" Daphne asked. "In a couple of hours." Beau said, "I'll head over to the station when I'm out and speak to the officers." He said.

"Ok. Come on Daph, let's go." Fred said.

* * *

 **I had a writers block with this chapter, so chapter 8 (the final chapter), will be split in to two parts.**


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2

"Jason, this is important." Daphne said, "We need your help."

Jason sat back in his chair, studying Daphne and Fred's faces. "Go on." He said.

"We don't want people to find out what's happened." Fred began, "So we'd like it if you not tell people about what's happened." He said.

Jason shrugged, "Is that all?" He asked.

Daphne sighed, "The original plan was to charge you for going onto the island, which is a restricted area, but Detective Jones and I have talked and we're not going to charge you, we're letting you go."

Jason looked surprised. "This is a warning, Jason, you can't go back onto that island. Nobody can find out about the island." Daphne said.

"What happened last night?" Jason asked, "Detective Jones came to get my blood sample, then he and Detective Neville left, I've been here all night." Jason said. "My mom is probably worried sick."

"We came to get your blood sample, because we wanted to be sure you were telling the truth about Caitlin, it turned out, she wasn't dead. She was chasing another detective in the parking lot, she attacked Detective Neville, and then she was shot." Fred said.

Jason smiled, "I thought I killed her on that island, I carried her back to the boat, and brought her back to the town. I was lucky she didn't wake up and kill me." He said. "You were." Fred said.

"But what happened to Detective Neville?" Jason asked. "He's in the hospital, he'll be fine." Fred said.

"So, can you promise you won't tell anyone?" Daphne asked, Jason nodded, "Yes, I promise I won't tell anyone." Jason said. "But what if people start asking, I mean the police saw me carrying her."

"According to Detective Neville, some of the police officers think that you killed a wolf on the island and carried it back to town." Daphne said, Jason rolled his eyes, "The cops in the town aren't the smartest." He said.

"Detective Neville is going to speak to the officers, he doesn't want to cause a panic among the towns people, so he wants it kept quiet too." Fred said.

"Ok, I agree with you, my mom's a worrier, she'll want to leave, and though I've caused trouble here, I like this town." Jason said. "Can I ask, why did you change your plan? Why aren't you charging me?" He asked.

"Jason, when I was born, my dad left my mom, I never met him, so I don't miss him, but my mom does, she's a worrier too, so this isn't just for you but for your mom too." Fred said. "But you need to promise that you'll stop getting into trouble, for you and for your mom."

Daphne looked at Fred, and then at Jason, who was studying Fred's face. "Alright, I'll try my best." Jason said, holding out his hand to Fred, who shook it.

"Thank you, Jason."

Beau was released from hospital later in the afternoon, and he returned to the police station and told the other officers to keep Moonscar Island off limits and they're not to tell anyone about what Jason returned with, because they don't want to cause panic.

"Jason was just trying to help people, I don't think he meant to cause so much trouble." Beau said, "So, I'm dropping the charges, but nobody is to go onto Moonscar Island from now on." He said, the other officers agreed, some didn't but there wasn't much they could do about it.

Daphne, Fred, Shaggy and Scooby were in the hotel getting some rest before the long journey home in the evening, and Velma sat in the café with Beau.

"This is nice." He said, smiling at Velma, she smiled back but he noticed something was wrong. "What is it?" He asked, she sighed. "The gang and I are heading back to New York tonight." She said. "I know." Beau said. "Beau, I like you, but I don't think we should be anything more than just friends." She said. "Why?" He asked.

"New York and New Orleans are miles apart, Beau and we're both constantly busy, you need to be here, and I need to be in New Orleans, a long-distance relationship just wouldn't work." Velma said, guiltily. Beau sighed, "I know, you're right."

"I'm sorry." She said. "But I'm sure you'll find someone, you're a handsome guy Beau." She smiled.

"Thank you, Velma. I'm sure you'll find someone too." He said sweetly, he reached for her hands, holding them across the table. "It was nice to see you again and thank you for helping me with the case." He said.

"I'll make sure to see you and the gang off before you go." He said, Velma smiled.

"I hope we can still stay friends, Beau." Velma said. "Of course." Beau said, kissing her hand.

Velma decided to go back to the hotel and get some sleep, when she left Beau, he returned to his house.

Velma walked past her door, she instead knocked on Fred and Daphne's door, Daphne answered it. "Sorry, did I disturb you?" Velma asked. "No, Freddie's just sleeping, come in." Daphne said. "Thanks." Velma said, stepping into he room, she and Daphne sat in the chairs by the window. "So, how did it go?" She asked, quietly so not to wake Fred.

"I told him that we probably shouldn't be together, because he's here and I'm in New York, and we're always busy." Velma said. "I'm sorry, Velm." Daphne said. "But you'll find someone." She said.

"I know, but he's just such a nice guy, and I really like him." Velma said. "So why don't you try a long-distance relationship?" Daphne asked, "You can spend a couple of weeks here, we'll be fine." Daphne said. "And you can take a couple of days off to see him." She suggested.

Velma thought for a minute, "Ok. I'll call him, thanks Daph." Velma said, "What time are we leaving?" She asked. "Whenever Sleeping Beauty is ready." Daphne said, pointing at Fred.

Velma returned to her room and began packing and when she finished, she called Beau and they both agreed to give a long-distance relationship a go.

Fred woke up at about 5 o'clock, and the gang decided to hit the road. Fred was putting the bags into the back of the van, Shaggy and Scooby went across the road to get some food for the journey, but nobody was hungry yet. Daphne sat in the front setting up the GPS for the trip home, well that was her excuse, she was watching Velma and Beau, who were standing on the sidewalk a few feet in front of the van, talking.

"So, we're going to give a long-distance relationship a go?" He asked, smiling, Velma nodded. "I just have to sort a few things out at home, then I'll be back, and we can spend sometime together for a couple of weeks." Velma said.

"Great." Beau smiled. "How long will you be gone?" He asked. "About a week." Velma said.

Fred closed the backdoors after he put all the bags into the back, "We're ready to go, gang." He said, Daphne rolled her eye, she still hadn't set up the GPS. Shaggy and Scooby were on their way back from the store.

"Ok, I'd better go." Velma said. "Ok, I'll see you next week." He smiled, before he kissed her cheek, Velma's eyes widened, and her cheeks turned red.

Fred climbed into the front of the van, "You still haven't set it up yet?" He asked. "What?" Daphne asked, "Oh, no I haven't." She said, Fred rolled his eyes, smiling though.

"Like, are we gonna stop for something t'eat on the way back?" Shaggy asked, as he and Scooby climbed into the van. "If we have to." Fred said.

Velma jumped into the van next to Daphne, "I can't believe that just happened!" She exclaimed, Daphne laughed.

"Well, thanks for all your help guys, I sure was nice to see you again." Beau said. "Not a problem, Beau, call us if you need anything." Fred said. "I will do, thanks guys, have a safe journey home. See you next week Velma." He smiled.

"Bye." Velma said sweetly.

"Next week, like are we coming back?" Shaggy asked. "Yummy, more hot sauce." Scooby said, licking his lips.

"No, just me." Velma smiled, settling into the seat.

THE END


End file.
